Killjoys? What Killjoys?
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: IDK why I put Misc. Plays/Musicals but anyway enjoy. Rated T for language!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm finishing a story by 'MrOwlAteMyWorm' called 'Killjoys? What Killjoys?'. If this author would like me to take it down, then please review and tell me so, thank you. She/he did not finish the story so I thought I might.**


	2. Introduction

"Techy! Run!" I shouted to my idiotic friend, who had decided we needed to pick a fight with a group of Draculoids, outside the BLI/Industry Headquarters. Technicolor Suicide and me were part of a small group of nine girls, we're neither Killjoy nor Citizens of BLI, we just sort-of wondered off every, and any, radar system in Battery City. The reason why we had never classed ourselves as "Killjoys" is because we do-not believe in the mass amount of killing, or the main 4 Killjoys them-selves; Party Poison, Jet Star, Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul. I suppose our little group of nine just like to course mischief, in the hope of stopping BLI, most of the group had absolutely no intentions of killing, unless us ourselves are put into life-threatening situations. The whole nine of us had devised nicknames for each person, just to make sure the BLI don't know who are true identities are, and each one was picked to suit each-others personalities. Most people were happy with their names, and took to them straight away, but other people weren't so keen on their names to start with, but had grown accustomed to them later on. I was one of the people who wasn't so keen on their names, while Technicolor Suicide, on the other hand, was loving hers. _1) Technicolor Suicide (Techy) - this was the muppet that had thrown a rock at the Draciod to start with. The reason why she was called "Technicolor" was because she had the brightest-coloured dress sense in the world; the weird girl had fallen in love with every neon and bold colour, under the sun. Everyone in the group of nine, loved Technicolor to pieces, she was so sweet, and cared for every single person under the sun. Techy had a tendency to say these one-liner jokes, that would pop up in any conversation, whether it was non-serious or serious, her one-liner jokes would get everyone into hysterical fits of laughter. This girl was like the big-caring-sister role model of the dysfunctional 9. The word "suicide" on the other hand, came from a saying the weird girl would usually say, whenever you asked her where anyone was she would reply with, "Oh, their probably plotting their suicide". It was quite funny sometimes, especially when she had no-idea who the person actually was, it was one of the many one-liners that would commonly crop-up. Her real name was Emily, and had great blonde hair, reaching down to her shoulders, with sky blue eyes glistening like raindrops in the sunlight._

"I'm running! I'm running!" She chorused back, just as both of us dodged a shower of laser-bullets. We were running as fast as we could, realizing that the Dracs aim was to shoot us down…dead, "Where are we meeting the others?" She asked, as we ran over a little dirt bank, and weaved in between some long grass, BLI still on our tail.

"At the rock pile, by the shed" I panted back, my heavy backpack holding me down, as I attempted to sprint far away from the possessed Dracs. Ever since are group had joined together we had used a little abandoned shed as our hideout. It wasn't damaged too much but still rusty and worn down. From the outside, no one would dare to think anyone visited that place, let alone live there. The shed was our little meeting area, were the nine of us, slept, ate, lived our natural lives. Circuit Loony had spotted the shed, whilst hiding behind the massive pile of rocks, from BLI. _2) Circuit Loony (Curly) – the main technical geek of our nine. She had fallen in love with everything electrical and ripped things apart, just to see how they worked, which could be annoying when your favorite radio has gone missing, and you later find it in pieces. She was an amazing friend, to everyone within the group, and had the most input when we were deciding the nicknames. She was in love with the fact she could, one day, maybe become well known and famous, like the four main Killjoys themselves, but she wasn't to keen on the idea of killing to become noticed by others. As you can tell the name "Circuit" came from her fascination with circuits in electronics, it was quite a simple path, to pick her nicknames. We just basically thought about what Curly did every day, and that was; tear things apart to stare at the circuit control and have these hyper moments, and just go loopy for around 2 hours. The whole 'hyper moments' idea, was how the word "Loony" came into the discussion. So, as I said before, Circuit Loony's nickname was probably one of the easiest to make up. Her real name was Chloe and had ginger-ringlets of hair, flowing down to her shoulders._

"Ray! Watch it!" Techy shouted, as a Drac jumped out in front of me, welding a white laser-gun, angled point blanc at my face.

"Holy sh.." I forced myself to stop, before I blurted out a swear word. My fellow friends had put me on a swearing ban, since they thought I over-use "Certain" words. Techy had started it, when they were talking about New Years Resolutions, She had decided that I can't swear for the next 2 months, or they get to take my laser-gun off me. My laser was my baby…so I had to try my hardest not to swear. I was fumbling with my gun holder, trying to release my jammed gun, "Technicolor? It'd be nice if you shot him!" I shouted, as he cocked his gun, ready to fire. My gun was still stuck in it's holder. This must be classed as a life threatening…. surely?  
Nope, it wasn't in Techy's books, she took aim and shot his foot instead.

"What the heck, Technicolor? He was mili-seconds away from killing me…And you shot his FOOT?" I questioned, as we started running again, the Dracs and BLI workers had gained closer to us, forcing the adrenaline to kick in our blood system.

"Yes, Ray, his foot! We're not all death-crazed like you! There are other ways to stop the Dracs!" She shouted back, in-between breaths. Technicolor Suicide, Circuit Loony and the others all sensed that I would like to murder the Dracs, more than I should want to. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't want to go on a killing rampage, but I think we shouldn't give the Dracs such a long leash; that's how I got my nick-name: _3) X-Ray Blood (Ray) - Me. My real name is Rayanna, and I hate my hair! Its wavy, thick and jet black, I'd prefer to have much thinner, deep red hair myself, but of course, you can't change your features. I've never taken a fancy to my nickname, and I have especially never been thrilled by the idea behind it. The other 8 first started calling me Blood-Lust when I first joined, since when I met them, I was dedicated to killing anything and everything in my path. My main goal at that time was to exterminate the well-known Fun Ghoul; this was because I was sick and tired of the main four Killjoys getting all the credit, and from the calculations and spying I did, I worked out Fun Ghoul would be the easiest to take down, in turn destroying the 4's formation and making the other, regular Killjoys become noticed and appreciated. I didn't like myself for coming up with horrible plans to kill, then I came across these 8 people. They told me they weren't Killjoy nor BLI, so I gave them a chance, and hung out with them for a while, helping them whenever I could. I became a changed person thanks to the others; they nursed my insomnia away and put me on the straight and narrow. So they had to change my new nickname. The whole group had a discussion about what to call me, it wasn't aloud to be to similar to my original one, for security reasons, but after a long debate X-Ray Blood was concocted from the idea I have a knack of telling when people are lying, and I see straight through their fibs, which is where the word "X-ray" came from, the other name of "Blood" sadly still stuck, But a valid reason was behind it, it was because 2 people of the group know I still want to murder Fun-Ghoul, I mean I'm not as enthusiastic as I was, to kill him. I don't spy on them anymore, and I barely tune into their radio signal, but if I had the chance, believe me, I would still kill him._

"Oh! Shut' up and RUN!" I hissed back and Techy, a bit taken a-back by her outburst. I knew Techy wasn't trying to hurt my feelings, but sometimes she said things that got to me. It wasn't my fault I had a different opinion to the others, but they seemed to hold a grudge against me for it. We jumped over a couple of rocks, on the left side of the road, and carried on running, un-sure whether or not the Dracs had climbed over too.

"It's so dark, I can't see anything" Technicolor Suicide moaned, as we ran through a slight patch of sand, closing in on our base of rocks, "I can't see my own hand in-front of my face" she added, stupidly waving her hand from left to right, centimeters away from her face.

"Can you see mine, then?" I smirked, putting my middle finger up in a joking gesture, and waved it in front of her eyesight. Techy's face lit up with a smile when she worked out what it was, and giggled back.

"Just you wait till we get back to the Shed, you'll wish you never did that" Technicolor joked back; I stuck my tongue out in retaliation. We had slowed our pace down to a near-jogging speed, as our certainty gained on us, that the Dracs had no-idea where we went. We weren't supplying any light-source's for them to follow us, and we had tried to keep our voices down low, to a near untraceable whisper.

"Radio back to Cherry Dust, tell her we're returning and don't try to shoot us this time" I spoke up, in a hushed tone. Technicolor grabbed a radio transmitter from her back pocket, and pressed the radio to her lips. _4) Cherry Dust (Cherry) – the idiot of the group. Whenever you told this girl not to do anything, for her own safety, she would still try it anyway. She was like the baby sister of the group, needing our full attention, to make sure she didn't kill herself stupidly. She was the sort of girl that would stick a fork in the toaster, and then wonder why it electrocuted her. The reasoning behind her nick-name was that sometimes she zoned out so much, you could almost see she was in Fairyland, dancing with the fairy and fairy dust glistening, this is where the "Dust" idea came from (Fairy Dust), and the word "Cherry" on the other hand, well that was The idiot herself, she is obsessed with Cherries, and could eat them 24/7, so when we were having a discussion about her nickname the whole group said how much she loved cherries, therefore it would only be sensible to put the word "Cherry" In her name somewhere. Her real name was Hayley, and displayed the most amazing sheer black, straight shoulder-length hair, which bought out the bright green colored-eyes of hers._

"Technicolor Suicide, into control unit 30, come-in Cherry Dust?" Techy spoke through the radio's static, in a hope to reach the shed's transmitter. We both were at walking speed now, since we were both completely convinced the Dracs and BLI had either given up, or went to look for us somewhere else. "Cherry Dust? Come In, Cherry?" All was silent on the other end. Techy's eyes looked worried, as panic started to set in. What if the shed had been raided? What if they were hurt? What if…

"Sorry Technicolor, Cherry's just tried to take her radio into the shower, so we had to take if off her" Nostalgic Rainbow's familiar voice rang out the transmitter, as Techy and me were giggling at the thought of the others wrestling Cherry's radio off her. _5) Nostalgic Rainbow (Rain) –Rain most the comedian within the whole 9 misfits. She'd make you burst out laughing when you where upset, comfort you when you needed comforting and just make you laugh whenever she possibly could. The girl was a genius at making plans, and would think everything thing to the last detail; the estimated time it should take us, the route we would take, our plan of action…and so on. Her real name was Lucy, and her face was framed by silky, straight black hair, which was shaped in a bob-like hairstyle. The reasoning behind her nickname started out, which her fascination with rainbows. Every time we were out roaming around, she would shout "RAINBOW!" as loud as she could, whenever she saw one. Most times it could be quite comical, but when you were spying on something/someone and the pillac behind you shouts "RAINBOW" at the top of her voice, you can't help but feel a bit annoyed. The other name of "Nostalgic" came from the idea of Rain wondering what would of happened if she went the other direction, or picked a different thing to do/say. She had a habit of doing something, and then wanting to do the opposite thing. The other day, she explained it in a good description for us, she said: "My name's basically saying the rainbow wants to go back to being rain again"._

"Is Cherry alright?" I asked, snatched the radio out of a rather peeved-off-looking Technicolor Suicide's hands.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine, sat down eating Skittles now, like nothing's ever happened" Rainbow chuckled down the radio, as Techy and myself became seconds away from the rock pile. The thing was no one was there to take us back. One of the rules we had to stick to were; when you are returning to the shed-base, another member of the 9 MUST be there to take you back…unless your being shot at.

"Sounds like something Cherry wo…" I was abruptly cut off by Techy taking the transmitter back, from out of my hands. Her eyes turned to slits in my directions, giving me the warning that the radio was now classed as HERS, I worked out myself that I wasn't going to get the radio back anytime soon.

"Sorry to cut your little discussion short, Rainbow, but we need someone to come and get us from the rocks…like now?" Technicolor stated as we came to a hault, right by the massive pile of boulders. It was quite a stable place to wait for people, you could hide behind one of the hundreds of rocks, stacked on-top-of each other, most of the group found it really helpful, when the Dracs came past while they were waiting they just slipped behind a boulder and waited for someone to come. A safe hiding technique.

"Oops, sorry Techy, I'll send Blue Steel down right away" Was the last sentence Cherry Dust said, before static returned back into the line of signal, into our radio transmitter. I perched up, on a bolder, beside Techy as we waited for Blue too come and get us. _6) Blue Steel (Blue) – the most down to earth member of our 9. She stayed calm and collected in times of panic and stress, she wouldn't rush and mess things up, when put under pressure and she never lost her temper, no matter what you did to her. Blue was very helpful to us, when we need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to tell us everything would be alright. She had this talent of making us see and believe in the positive side in a negative situation, and all the other 8 people loved her for this. When I first joined Blue was very quiet, and kept herself to herself, sometimes at night she would wake up screaming after she had a nightmare, and the other members of the team tried to calm her down. Every time I went to ask her want the mater was, she would reply with, "Oh nothing, I just had a dream about a swarm of spiders" but, as my name states, I saw straight through her lie. Blue and me became closer and closer friends, the longer I stayed with the group, until one day, she admitted what had been the matter. She had explained to me how BLI had shot down her family and friends, right in front of her eyes. She told me how there was a group of people that came and saved her, but it was too late for the rest of her family. I was sworn to secrecy, so I stuck to my word, and haven't told a soul. But Blue Steel still wants to find out, who saved her. According to the others Blue and me make a great couple, for sorting things out within the group, because I can seek out lies, and Blue can see the positive side of things. Her name had quite a simple reasoning; it was due to her love of the colour "Blue", she adored everything and anything, colored any shade of blue. I remember once, she planned to have her hair dyed bright blue, but never found a hairdresser outside the BLI-controlled sector of Battery City. The other name of "Steel" was because, as I mentioned before, she had patience of steel, and it would take a bloody miracle for Blue Steel to loose her temper. It was like that girl didn't take any insults to heart what so ever! Her name was Amelia, had had slightly curly hair, with a blonde/brown tint to it._ I was still sat on the boulder after five minutes had passed, Blue Steel hadn't come yet and I was seriously annoying Technicolor Suicide by humming the "Benny Hill" theme tune over and over again. It'd usually take between five and seven minutes, to walk from the shed to the rocks, and visa versa, so Blue should be here any minute.

"Stop singing that bloody song! It's a good thing the Dracs aren't anywhere near us right now, or they'll track us down in an instant!" Techy turned and stared at me with daggers in her eyes. Yep, I think it was safe too say, I had annoyed her to her limit…but surely it won't hurt to annoy her one last time?

"Sure, I'll stop singing" I said with an angelic tone to my voice. But I wasn't singing to start off with, was I? So I carried on humming the well-known tone to myself, a slight peak of a smile occurred when Techy turned her head slowly to stare at me.

"I said stop singing" Technicolor Suicide stated, her tone of voice cleared showed she was annoyed.

"And I said I will" I replied again, my plan working. See I wasn't singing at-all, I was humming, and because Techy didn't tell me to stop humming, I was free to hum to my hearts content.

"Promise?" Techy asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I promise" I answered, smiling like a little-girl would, when she was plotting something evil. Around five seconds passed, until I started humming again.

"X-RAY! I TOLD YOU TOO STOP SINGING!" Techy leaped on top off me, scooping my head into a head-lock.

"I wasn't singing!" I shouted back, trying to squirm out of the head-lock. Okay, so you know I said before, how annoying Technicolor one more time wouldn't hurt? It did, and I was proved wrong again.

"Yes you bloody-well were Ray!" Techy shouted down my ear, causing me to let out a little-helpless yelp.

"Frikken hell! TECHY! DON'T KILL HER!" I heard a familiar voice shout, as footsteps pounded closer, through the thin layer of sand. It was Blue Steel. Thank god for that! My fellow-friend had come too save my head from let another nougie, from Technicolor Suicide. I swear to god that girl had a knack for causing the most possible pain ever, from rubbing her fist on my head.

"Blue!" I screamed through a smile of excitement, as Techy released my head from under her arm. I ran to hug Blue Steel as a thank you, and to hide from Techy.

"What did she do now?" Blue sighed to Technicolor, as she rolled her eyes at my childish behaviour.

"What do you mean what did I do? Techy was the one that put me in a head lock!" I shouted in retaliation.

"X-Ray? People don't just put their friends in a head-lock for no reason" Blue replied, just as Technicolor walked a few steps closer, to stand by her side.

"She wouldn't stop singing the Benny Hill theme tune!" Techy muttered, so I turned my eyes to slits and stared at her evilly. I took out my little torch, and scanned it around the place, just to check if there was a reflection of anything/anyone that was in the surrounding area. The place was clear, so I spun around and faced Techy.

"Look, Technicolor, I wasn't singing it, I was humming it. If you told me to stop Humming then I would of, but you said stop singing…so technically I was able to hum all I wanted" I explained the full extended of my evil plan, that had back fired against me. Technicolor Suicide was not amused. In fact her eyes were filled with so much anger, she could of exploded at that very moment.

"You…Have…Three Seconds…To…RUN!" Techy spoke very slowly through gritted teeth. So I did as any normal person would do….I ran for my life.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, as I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the shed. My torchlight was showing me the safety of the way home.

"Poisoned Sunshine won't be very happy when we get back!" Blue Steel started, "You know how she hates it when X-Ray runs off by herself" Techy looked at Blue reassuringly.

"Blue? It's fine…She'll stop in a minute when she realizes I'm not going to chase after her" Technicolor giggled to herself. _7) Poisoned Sunshine (Sunny) – this girl was probably the main boss figure of the group of nine. She was the girl you would go to if you needed anything from the city, if you wanted to find someone, if you were planning something and you needed help. It was little things like that, which helped the group massively. She knew almost all the sources within the city, so she could get nearly anything you asked for. She was a really understanding girl, seeing everyone's point of view in a conversation and making sure everyone had a say in the plans. Sunny was great for keeping secrets, so you could tell her anything and everything, but no one else would end up knowing. Her nickname only had a smidgen to do with her personality; the first half "Poisoned" had quite a gruesome meaning to it. When Sunny was getting the group together, there were certain people who turned out to become spies for BLI, or the main-4 Killjoys themselves. Of course Sunny had to make sure no-one knew about her and her group, so she killed them peacefully, she would slip a tiny bit of poison into their food or drink, so they died in their sleep. She always said It was a nicer way to pass away then to be shot. The remaining half "Sunshine" had a sweet reason, is was due to a saying she would usually say to us, if she saw us upset or down hearted. She was only a year older than the rest of us, but we gave her all the respect of a mother should deserve. The whole "Sunshine" saying started off, when I first joined; She came up to me, as I sat down in my bunk drawing on the Laser-Gun and she said, "What's up Ray? Where's that smile? The one that brings sunshine into our lives?" It was such a sweet saying, and cheered everyone up. She uses it more often now, but it still makes you feel special when she says it too you. Her real name was Charlie, short for Charlotte and displayed short, ginger, curly hair, which was cut off just above her shoulders._ I reached the shed, panting out of breath, due to the vast distance I had just ran, and knocked on the shed door 3 times. I wished to god that it wasn't Sunny who opened the door, otherwise she would be shouting at me for running off, away from the other two again. I had a habit of just wandering off, when I was meant to be sticking with other people. The door lock slid across, as the wood opened around five millimeters, so the looker-outer could do a security check and make sure it wasn't a Drac. The door opened after I smiled and waved like an idiot, at whoever was keeping the door open, and the same old, rusty, messy shed insides came into view. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was Chemical Gravity that was opening the door.

"Thanks" I said to Chem as I stepped cautiously inside, she smiled back at me to signal she had heard my gratitude.

"Please don't tell you've run off again, Ray" Chemical sighed, closing the door behind me. I span around on the spot to stare at her.

"Technicolor suicide said she was going to kill me, so I thought it'd be safer if I ran back here" I was staring at Chem with the best puppy eyes I could possibly manage. She stared back at me with a 'You probably wound her up' smile on her face.

"What did you do to her this time?" Chemical raised her eyebrow at me.

"Um…I…Er…Oh" I stuttered. _8) Chemical Gravity (Chem) – the most anti-subtle girl on the face of the earth. Chemical had a knack of just blurting out what she thought of people or their opinion, and had no way at-all trying to hide it, or hint towards anything. If she didn't like you…It was known. It wasn't the way she was bought up, by her parents; it was what she thought the world itself. She believed that everyone should know what others thought of them, no matter what the consequences were. I mean, she never said something so hurtful, it would make you cry, a couple of certain things she would say were; "You were really mean to them then" or "You know, you can be REALLY big headed sometimes". Her name matches her personality as well, as it wasn't subtle either. The word "Chemical" came from her ideas of how the BLI pills work, and how she thinks they control people, her ideas were they have certain chemicals inside the pills, and once swallowed the chemicals enter the blood stream, which travels up to the brain. The chemicals then caused havoc within the brain cells, making you believe what the TV channels told you. Truth be told, it was a very good theory to how BLI worked. The other name of "Gravity" had a simple meaning also; Chem had a habit of dropping things. That was basically the whole reasoning behind her name, whenever you heard something drop or smash, your first instinct would be, Chemical Gravity's broken something again. Her real name was Erin, and her sky-blue eyes stood out from the bright blonde and ginger, straight hair, that reached down to her shoulders._ Just as I was ready to explain what I had done to annoy Technicolor Suicide so much, there was a knocking at the door again. They were back from their little walk, through the sandy plains. The faint sound of muffled chatter could be heard, and the distinct sentence of "I'm going to kill that girl" stood out from the rest of the conversation.

"Chemical?" I whispered to the girl standing by the door, ready to open it. She turned to face me before speaking up with, "Yes, X-Ray?"

"Can you do me a massive favor?" I whispered into her ear, in a pleading tone of voice.

"What now?" She sighed back to me, rolling her eyes at my pathetic attempt to plead.

"Can you just stall Techy and Blue for a while…just while I go and hide?" I smiled at me, "Pleeeeease?" I moaned.

"I'll give you 15 seconds extra…You can hide in the storage room if you want" Chemical Gravity nodded her head towards the blue door, at the back of the dimly lit shed.

"Thank you so much! I owe you a favour!" I shouted back, just as I jogged across the living-area to the storage room. I heard the sound of Chemical unlocking the lock with a slight 'click' before the 'squeak' of the door hinges followed. I opened up the door and jumped inside, quickly slamming to door behind me. I started searching for a light switch in the darkness of the cramped room.

"Where is she?" The familiar sound of Technicolor Suicide's shouting was clearly heard, through the rotting-wood door I was standing behind. Oh crap! She knows im in hiding somewhere…I must stay quiet

"I'm sworn to secrecy" I heard Chemical giggled back.

"I swear to god, once I find her I will take her laser-gun off her and hide it somewhere she will never find it! She's annoyed me too many times today" Techy threatened, as her footsteps were getting fainter, since she was walking in the wrong direction.

"She's only annoyed you 5 times today" Blue Steel giggled back, trying not to burst into hysterics at the annoyed face of Technicolor, "That's a record in her books" 'CRASH!' Oh shit! The stacked can's of BL/ind compressed food had to fall over at this moment didn't they? Stupid tins!

"A ha! You've given yourself away!" Technicolor Suicide's shouting got louder as she ran towards my hiding place. One word sprung to my mind, at this moment. 'SHIT!' I tried to back away from the door, as I heard the handle turn, but the shelves stopped my retreat suddenly.

"FOUND YOU!" Techy's manic, excited screech filled my ears as the storage-room door opened.

"Oh crap" I muttered.

"SHE SWORE! WE GET TO TAKE HER GUN OFF HER!" Trapped Soul's shouting bellowed through out the little-cramped shed. A total of five out of the nine girls were in the shed at this moment, the others were probably out stealing more supplies for our shed.

"Oh shut up Soul!" I snapped back, as Technicolor Suicide dragged me out the blue-door frame, back into the living area. _9) Trapped Soul (Soul) – this was one weird little girl, you could never figure her out fully since she had a hard face to read and even harder lie's to puncture through. She had the occasional mood swing, and would turn from all happy and smiling, into a viscous angry girl. Soul had a conversation with Sunny once, and I accidentally overheard them, she was talking to her about the therapy and anger management she used to go to, back inside the city. I felt sorry for the girl at times, because she would burst out crying for no reason at all, and no-one could say or do anything, to make her stop. Me and Soul and never seen eye-to-eye, and most time fell out with each other. Only on certain occasions did I lash out, and hit her. But those times were very rare; Soul would have had to of mentioned or insulted my family, hit me first or shouted something like "Go kill yourself" In order for me to of hit her. At the moment we were still in the middle of an on-going argument, which she started. She had told me I should've never joined the group, that I should've gone and killed Fun Ghoul and gone to jail. It was one of her mood swings, and I blew my top, and started shouting back. The argument had been going on for around 2 weeks now, and none of us had any plans of apologizing. I had never known the reasoning behind her Nickname, mainly because I haven't be bothered to speak to her most times, but other reasons were because she didn't want me too know, which I found insanely annoying. Her real name was Charlotte and had bright blonde hair flowing down to just below her shoulders._


	3. Oh

In my eyes things were looking as if I was having a yet another bad day: I was currently sat down on an uncomfortable wooden chair, with no ray gun to mess around with (Since Technicolor Suicide had taken it off me for swearing) and having a hunger craving. I was absolutely starving, but the idea of eating another can of BL/ind doggy-kibble (Power-Pup) made me cringe. God only knows how much I was begging for any sort of food that wasn't mashed up pig-shit, or whatever dog food was made out of in 2019. The more I was thinking about better food, the more frequently my stomach was reminding me of my hunger, with the rumbles of starvation. I needed to take my mind off things, so with that idea I scooped out my little radio, from the left side of my gadget belt, and placed it close to my ears. I slouched down in the little-wooden chair, as I was scrolling through the different radio frequencies, trying to seek through the static to find Dr. D's radio channel. Just as the Static on my Radio grew louder, Blue Steel was walking closer to the opposite doorway, "Hey Techy?" Blue Steel swung around the corner addressing Technicolor Suicide, who was enjoying messing around with my ray gun, "Chemical Gravity wants you to quickly scan outside for the Drac radar-team, according to Dr. D there's one patrolling zone 6" Blue Steel smiled. Technicolor sat on the comfy sofa on the opposite side of the room. In return Techy gave a sigh and stood up, glaring at Blue with an evil look. She turned around on the spot, shuffled over to the corrugated iron makeshift door and prised it open. "Oh and one last thing?" Blue shouted, "She also wants you to collect the others as well, they're waiting by the rock-pile for you" before Technicolor Suicide could answer back, Blue Steel had vanished back around the corner, to find Chemical Gravity.

"I bloody hate night-time" Technicolor mumbled to herself, as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her. I couldn't help but giggle as the two parted ways. The shed wasn't alive with sound and commotion tonight; instead it was peaceful and calm. The reason was mainly because most of the loud-mouthed, noisy people of the nine were outside, currently waiting for Technicolor to go and pick them up. I wasn't in the mood for annoying people tonight. I was in a sulk, since my beloved multi-colour ray gun was in Technicolor's gun holster instead of mine! Blue Steel, Chemical Gravity, Trapped Soul and Cherry Dust were harboring in the warmth of our blankets, in one of the bedrooms, whilst Nostalgic Rainbow was in the other bedroom trying to go to sleep. I moved myself across to the sofa, which Technicolor was sitting on a couple of moments ago, and lay down on my back. The radio still wasn't picking up Dr. D's Radio station, resulting in me becoming more frustrated. I was shaking it, turning every single dial possible, turning in on and off, but nothing would help me figure out why my Radio was becoming so crappy? It was great a few days ago, brilliant working condition, but now it was and useless as tits-on-nuns. After a couple more twists of the dials on the side of the radio, I gave up, and chucked the useless piece of electronics on the table. Looking up at the cracked, dented ceiling, I noticed a sticker of the menacing 'BL/ind' smiling face staring back at me, with its wide-mouthed grin and beady eyes.

"Its your fault, all this happened, you do realise that?" I started talking to the inanimate object. I sighed as I remembered about how the world got to the shitty way is today. BL/ind had changed the whole world, and turned everything into a living hellhole. They started off as a small union who were campaigning for the 2012 elections, and with their big fancy industrial factories; they were soon in the Prime Ministers place. Ruling over England. But this was only the start. They later extended their factories and moved to places such as Africa, America, China and Brazil, becoming more and more popular with their amazing new medicines. Soon they had factories all over the world, and there was barely a town or city without a Better Living Industry factory somewhere either in it, or near it. BL/ind then started advertising as well; it started off with their 'Anti-depression' pills, which according to 85% of the world, were a big hit and worked a treat. It later moved on to their 'Extreme energy drinks', which were recorded to make you become a stronger, faster, wide-awake person. Bringing out more and more products every month, the whole world was soon BL/ind crazy. Better Living Industries then decided to take advantage of their popularity and campaign for even more elections, which they later won. In the July of 2012 it was recorded by the news that BL/ind had nearly gained control to the whole world. No one minded though, because after all, they were in love with the products they were bringing out. Then it all happened… It started off with BL/ind introducing a medicine called the 'Happy Pill'. The idea behind it was, you bought a box of 50, and took one tiny little pill every time you felt a bit sad, or ill. It took a while but soon people began to catch onto the idea, and soon stores were selling out fast of the new 'Happy Pill'. No one understood what they really where, but a lot of people loved them. The TV Channel then appeared. Yes that right BL/ind had gotten was big it had started it's own TV channel. Broadcasting news channels and cartoons throughout the whole day and night, 24/7. The two of these items were the perfect couple. The Happy Pill to make you feel over the moon, and the TV Channel to help you pass the day away. Soon people had started to get addicted to the Happy Pills, which made them watch BL/ind's TV channel more and more. People were rushed to Hospital with dehydration and starvation, because they all forgot to eat and drink, since they were watching the TV too much. All of this had happened over the space of 2 months, and by September the world was in devastation. People started to join the BL/ind factories themselves, so they could get free 'Happy Pills', which meant more and more fathers left their homes and families. BL/ind's TV channel then bought out a 'Message Show', which was played 2 hours over the day. This show triggered a reaction within the 'Happy Pills', which people were taking, and hypnotising them into mindless cases of human flesh. Then the great fire of 2012 erupted. People stopped looking after places like nuclear plants, and power stations, so they soon exploded. Of course BL/ind wanted this to happen, as we later learned Better Living Industries wanted to take over the world, and as more and more fires broke out, more and more people either perished or joined BL/ind for safety. I can only remember up to the end of September, which is when I found out about the Draculoids (Dracs) and the Scarecrow Soldiers. They were the people who had joined Better Living Industries and had become so hypnotized, via the drugs and TV, that they were under BL/ind's control, letting them do whatever they wanted with them. Better Living Industries sent out one last advertisement for a paradise called "Battery City, promising safety from the massive fires and an eternity of happiness. So to run over Better Living Industries reign; they gradually took over the world with their pills and elections. The Dracs are really hypnotized people, which are controlled on drugs and television. The world has become a massive desert plain, thanks to the fires of 2012. The Killjoys are living under the threat of extermination from the Draculoids and Scarecrows. Oh! And the fact that no one has any memory before the great fires, including me. I was snapped back to reality when a loud shout of "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BEER?" rung out through the shack. I decided that I'd much rather stay where I was, comfy on the sofa, then get into an argument with the others in the bedroom.  
Hang on. When Blue Steel came into the room, didn't she say something about Dr.D?  
So they have been listening to Doctor Death-defying's radio station, and they didn't even tell me?

"Looks like I'll be getting into an argument after all" I sighed to myself as I lifted myself up off the sofa and shuffled in the direction of the Bedroom.

**-Meanwhile, just outside Battery City in zone 3-**

"Kobra! You stupid idiot! I told you, just before we left the diner to CHECK THE FUEL! But no, you had to drive off without checking YET AGAIN!" Party Poison was screaming at his younger brother, as the 4 Killjoys were stood around the outside of their Trans-am, which had come to an abrupt stop, in the middle of the desert road.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! GHOUL WANTED ME TO FIX HIS FUCKING RADIO, AGAIN!" Kobra shouted back, as he turned to glare at Fun Ghoul, who was currently sat on the hood of the car.

"Whoa! Don't bring me into this argument!" Ghoul put his hands put, showing he didn't want to be bought into the angry-discussion.

"WELL YOU COULD'VE FUCKING FIXED THE RADIO YOURSELF!" Kobra growled back. Party rolled his eyes, and stared over at Jet Star, who was trying to radio out, to any one for some spare fuel.

"Don't fucking start swearing at me!" Fun Ghoul slid off the hood of the Trans-am, standing tall.

"Oh! You two! Cut it out! I'm trying to transmit here, and all I can hear is swearing and shouting!" Jet Star snarled as he was fumbling around with their Radio Transmitter, trying to find any signal he could call too.

"Yeah Kobra, cut it out" Fun Ghoul smirked childishly, as he jumped back up onto the car.

"Piss off" Kobra Kid muttered under his breath. Party Poison strolled over to Jet, and leaned against the car-door, peering down at the Radio, "Want me to try?" he held out a hand.

"Sure, go for it. Doctor Death-defy has currently blocked out any incoming transmissions, since he's broadcasting and I'm pretty sure no one's awake at this time of night, yet alone on the radio" Jet sighed, as he passed the radio over.

"Never know, they might be out for a wander, or on Draciod watch" Party smiled back, as he started turning the radio dials.

"Hello? Anyone out there? Killjoy's in need of help" Party spoke in the speaker, Static was the only reply. He sighed and tried one more time, "Any Killjoys receiving this message please transmit back." Fun Ghoul laid down on the dusty Trans-am and rolled his eyes, "Oh what a surprise, no one's awake" His sarcastic tone annoyed Party Poison even more, who retaliated back shoving the radio under his nose,

"HERE! You think you can do better?" Party shouted. Fun Ghoul just waved his hand,

"No, I'm fine I don't want to look like an idiot, talking into static" He smirked back, with his cheeky grin.

"Try Dr.D again, He might have finished his broad casting by…" Jet Star's idea was cut short by the static coming to a halt.

"Signal acknowledged" A voice spoke through the Transmitter, bringing an instant smile to each Killjoy's face, "Someone say they needed help?"

"Damn right we do" Party smiled through the speakers.

"Well we're here to help" The voice sounded as if they were smiling, as they spoke. "FUCKING GIVE THAT BACK!" The shouting in the background could be heard, as the voice sighed in reply, "Hang on one minute guys, I've got to sort something out" The four Killjoys smiled in amusement, as the sounds of squabbling could be heard from the receiver.

"GOD SAKE! Look, you give her the Beer back, and you can have my fucking beer. OKAY?" Party Poison was the first one to start laughing at the argument happening through the radio, and the other three followed in suit.

"Oops sorry about that…the, um…the" The voice spoke through the Radio once more, obviously finishing the argument that happened in the background.

"It's fine." Party spoke through the radio, still smiling widely. He was about to speak again, but was stopped by a hand yanking the Radio Transmitter out of his grasp.

"Alright, lets get to the point of this. We're stranded out here, in Zone 3, with a useless piece of crap that ran out of fuel thanks to a certain Killjoy and we were hoping you had some spare fuel you could give us." Fun Ghoul wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"Well we don't just give out fuel to random people, and for all we know you could be some fucking Draculiod or Scarecrow trying to trick us. Any chance you could give us your names?" The Radio Transmitter was scooped out of Fun Ghouls hand and stayed in Kobra Kid's, "Ahem! It's not pass the parcel!" Fun Ghoul coughed, but Kobra just glared at him in return.

"Fuck Off Ghoul" He mumbled

"What was that?" Fun Ghoul stared at Kobra, standing back up off the Car hood.

"Oh good lord, the Married couple are fighting again" Jet Star sighed, as he put his head in his hands.

"Oh! You two! For god sake! Stop arguing for at least 5 minutes and give me the Fucking radio back!" Party Poison stomped towards them, arm outstretched glaring at Kobra.

"Fine!" Kobra Kid childishly mumbled and handed the Radio transmitter back.

"Haha! Kobra got told off!" Fun Ghoul giggled, as he stuck his tongue out, at the annoyed-Killjoy

"You Fucking…" Party turned around on his heel and took two steps forward, to stand back by Jet Star. The other two started to play-fight, playfully punching each other, and shouting insults.

"Hey, It's me again" Party started, "Sorry about that. The two kid's were arguing." A giggle was the only reply from the other end of the transmission.

**-Back at the shed-**

"Don't start this again!" Blue Steel shouted, as Chemical Gravity sat, sulking on the sofa.

"But it was my fucking Beer to start with!" Chemical started with the whining, as she was pulling the loose threads from the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"And now you've got X-ray's beer, so SHUT UP!" Blue sighed, as she pulled the blanket further up her legs.

"Look, SHUT UP! I'm trying to have a conversation here, and all you can do is fucking Argue! Shut up!" I turned around, very annoyed with the two idiots, that couldn't stop arguing. After I came in from the living room the others were all snuggled up, around the radio, complaining about how much we needed heating. Dr.D's transmission was in full swing, and 'Missile Kid' was blasting through the little radio, as loud as it could (Which wasn't very loud at-all). But the song was short-lived as a pirate-transmission cut in, asking for help. The others couldn't be asked to move so I decided to snatch the radio and reply, which the others weren't too happy about. I was currently still talking to the Killjoy on the other end of the Radio, even though most of the others were asleep. Only Blue Steel, Chemical Gravity and myself were still awake, and Technicolor Suicide was still outside collecting the others.

"Hey, It's me again" The voice spoke from the Radio Transmitter, "Sorry about that. The two kid's were arguing." I giggled as a silly-reply back. The Killjoys on the other end were obviously playing around, and arguing childishly amongst themselves.

"Anyway, you wanted to know our names, Right?" The voice spoke back through the transmitter.

"Yes please" I replied, ignoring the still-fighting, idiots who were sat behind me.

"Well I'm Party Poison…" A sound of a clunking Beer Bottle behind me, made me turn around. The two stunned faces stared back at me, mouths wide open, as were their eyes.

"And the one sat on the floor by is, is Jet Star…" The two girls blinked in surprise, as did I. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, The Four Fabulous Killjoys, on the fucking radio to us. This has to be a joke right?

"The two arguing brats, that are currently play fighting are Kobra Kid and…."

"Fun Ghoul…" I finished. A laugh was the start of the reply, and that Party Poison was giving me.

"So you've heard of us then?" The Radio cackled,

"Yeah, you could say that" I managed to speak, through a dry throat. 'Oh...Fuck' I thought in my head.


	4. Blood On My Hands

I was already dodging Sunny, on my way to the door.

"Come on, Ray!" She shouted after me. "I thought you abandoned the thought of killing Fun Ghoul!"

"I promised them help, who said I was going to kill Ghoul? Don't forget, no ray gun." I replied simply, fighting the urge to tell her I didn't. I was just in front of the door, when I felt a hand on my shoulder spinning me around. It was Blue Steel, one of the only two that knew I still wanted his death desperately.

"We're coming with you." She stated. Her eyes finished the statement for her. 'To make sure you don't do anything stupid.'

"Alright. Come on then." She eyed me suspiciously before gathering a couple more of them. _It's alright, I had to get him away from the Fabulous killjoys. I'll just get him alone._ I turned away to face the door, so no one could see my suspicious grin. My blood lust had been eating me alive, now it was going to be fulfilled.

**-Just outside Battery City, in zone 3-**

The four were waiting about an hour already, when they saw three girls walking towards them. When they finally were in talking distance, they started introducing themselves.

"Hi! I'm Poisoned Sunshine! This is Blue Steel! And she is X-ray Blood!" The one in the front shouted. The one in the back, something was off about her and Party Poison sensed it.

"Hi!" He finally piped up.

**-X-ray Blood's P.O.V-**

"If you haven't seen us before, than I'm Party Poison, the afroed guy is Jet Star, the skinny blonde guy is Kobra Kid, and that's Fun Ghoul." I already knew what **he** looked like.

"Hi." I finally mumbled. I tried to perk up a bit, I need to be enthusiastic. After about fifteen long minutes, they were submerged in a deep conversation. I leapt at the chance.

"Uh, Fun Ghoul?" I quietly pulled him aside.

"yeah?" he asked, unknowingly leading himself to his own demise.

"Could I talk to you? You're like my hero!" I pulled him a fair ways away from the others.

"Yeah. You're X-ray, right?" I nodded.

"X-ray Blood!" I put out my hand for him to shake it, but as soon as he touched me, I pulled him in and reached for his gun. When my hand hit its target, I let him loose and turned it on him. I laughed at his expression, which was a cross between fear and confusion.

"X-ray! What are you doing?"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" I held a smirk as I shot.

"Yeah! Ghoul never really liked the attention he got. He doesn't even think he deserves to be by my side but he does! In fact he could take my place! We never really liked people giving us all that attention." I heard Party Poison say. "Hey, where is Ghoul?" _What? _No! I couldn't have been wrong about someone, and blindly killed them! _No! No! No! No! _I no longer want his blood on my hands.

"And where's Ray?" I stare at Fun Ghoul's bleeding torso. His blood is slowly pouring into the brown sand, turning it a deep shade of red. I finally snapped out of my horrified trance, when I heard thudding footsteps coming toward us. And yelling, lots of yelling.

"Ray? Ray, No!"

"Ghoul?"

"I'm so sorry, Poison!"

"Ghoul!"

"Ray, get away from him!"

"Ghoul! Get away from him! Don't touch him! Ghoul!" Before I could comprehend, my feet were pounding against the sand, turned away from the horrified gasps.

"Ray! Ray!" Tears were flooding across my face. _I killed him! I killed him and I was wrong! _It was surreal. I continued to ignore the screams and curses. I kept running until my feet collapsed. I sat there, taking in my surroundings. I was in Battery City, I wasn't too far from the shed. _I ran that far! How long was I running?_ I decided to force my feet to carry me the small ways. When I finally reached the shed, I knocked three times. When the door finally opened I was a crying mess.

"X-ray?" I heard Techy shout, pulling me through the door. "Did something happen to Sunny and Blue?" Worry coated her voice. I shook my head, unable to speak. She looked at me confused.

"I-I . . . I um . . ." I couldn't say it.

"What Ray?"

"I . . . I did it! Fun Ghoul's gone!" I blurted out. More tears over flowed onto my already wet cheeks.

"Y-you did! What about Sunny? Blue? Didn't they stop you?" I shook my head.

"I was wrong about him. I killed for no reason!" I know there was not a very good reason in the first place, but know I have nothing to justify it. She comfortingly put a hand on my shoulder.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"Techy!"

"Well what did you expect when you were planning?" She asked. I couldn't answer.


	5. Party Poison

Sick. That's a good way to explain how I was feeling. And hatred. Self-hatred. I dropped onto the ground in front of Techy.

"I-I k-killed him." I whispered. I always pictured myself . . . it's funny really. I always pictured myself jumping and laughing, at my accomplishment. That's not at all what I feel like doing. I want to take it all away. I want to turn back time, and save Ghoul. No, not just **Fun Ghoul** anymore. No, now he's **Fun Ghoul: another human being**. Sweat trickled down my forehead.

I heard Soul, but she seemed almost far away. "Techy? What's going o—" She stopped dead, probably when she saw me in my I'm-going-to-throw-up-I-killed-someone state. I looked up at Trapped Soul. I didn't want someone who despised me so much, and vice versa, to see me this way. I pleaded with her to leave. I shook my head when she stepped forward, but made no effort to get up, so she cautiously stepped forward. I sighed, burying my face in Technicolor Suicide's stomach.

"Soul? Maybe you should leave?" I looked up to see Trapped Soul's reaction. She shook her head.

I watched as she dropped down in front of me, forcefully yet gently, grabbing my shoulders and turning me towards her. "X-Ray Blood . . ." She said slowly. "What happened?" I shook my head. Just then the radio, clipped to Techy's waist, buzzed.

"BZZT - Techy? You there? - BZZZT" It was Poisoned Sunshine. Oh god. I feel sick. Technicolor Suicide went to pick it up, but I grabbed her arm.

"Where are Rain, Cherry, Curly, and Chem?" I asked frantically, suddenly embarrassed of what I had done. I don't want them to know.

She eyed me. "Stealing supplies for the shed." I turned to Trapped Soul.

"Leave." It wasn't a question, but a demand. She did the last thing I expected. She nodded, and left. I turned to Techy, and nodded.

"BZZT - I'm here. - BZZZT" She let go of the button.

The sound came again. "BZZT - Is X-Ray Blood there? I need to talk; no wait, that's an understatement. I need to _shoot_ her. Is she there? - BZZZT" More hot tears, strolled down my cheeks. Her voice was so angry it hurt! I quickly shot to my feet, and ran out of the room. I ran straight into Trapped Soul, knocking us both down. She was up before me, and hoisted me to my feet. The tears were still rolling, and I felt embarrassed standing in front of Soul like this. She grabbed my shoulders again. A thick layer of worry coated her eyes. I've never seen compassion towards me, coming from Trapped Soul's eyes.

I simply shook my head; more tears pouring down my face. I strained my ears to hear them hit the floor with a soft **splash! **I closed my eyes, trying to focus on anything besides Soul. "No." I whispered softly.

I looked up at her. She looked back, seemingly upset. "Tell me. Please?" I had never heard her voice so soft, nor had I heard that word seep out of her mouth. Wow.

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. She really didn't understand.

"Why do you suddenly give a shit about me?" I waited for her to snap back to the

Trapped Soul I know, or criticize me on my language, or whatever. She didn't.

"I've never seen you so upset, or scared." She tilted her head, looking at me. "And normally you would try to hold back the swears so you could get your gun back sooner." She laughed. I tried to laugh too, but it just wasn't in me.

"I-I don't want to talk about it!" I wrenched myself from her hands. Her faced quickly changed from soft, to angry in seconds.

She threw her hands up, and slapped them on her sides, aggravated. "I try to help you! To be nice, but nooooo! You couldn't let someone in huh?" I cringed. "You know what? You should have killed Fun Ghoul! Then you could of gone to jail, to rot in hell where you belong!" I looked at her. At of all the things she could of said, she said those specific words.

"I…I-I…" I stuttered. That was too much. I stole a look at her; she was already prepared to get punched in the face. I fell onto my knees, sliding my hands over my eyes. Soon there was a puddle in my palms, burning in my eyes.

I heard footsteps bounding in. "Soul!" Technicolor Suicide shouted, draping her arms around my shoulders. I looked up, and shook her away.

"I don't need your sympathy. I don't deserve it!" Trapped Soul took a step back,

"What did I do? Say?" Techy walked over and put a hand on her arm.

"Umm . . . She . . ." I interrupted her there.

"No! Don't tell anyone!" I shouted, choking on my sobs. "Don't tell her! Don't tell her!" I cried. I had crawled into a ball, rocking back and forth. Blocking out the world. I lifted my face to the ceiling. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Ghoul! I'm sorry!" I put my head back down, refusing to open my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I'm having a breakdown. Of course. I don't remember ever crying like this, if at all. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," I said repeatedly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up, jerking away. I had forgotten anyone else was here. I looked at Techy wearily. Then I looked to Soul.

"Ray? What the hell?" My face was hot and sticky with sweat and tears.

"I killed him, Soul! I killed him!" I watched her face turn from confusion, to horror. "You were right!" I sobbed. Then a sick idea twisted into my brain. "I should rot in hell." I smiled sadly, and probably creepily.

"Ray, what are you talking about?" Technicolor Suicide demanded. I didn't answer, but instead ran to Soul. I engulfed her in a hug, before she could ask the same question.

As she shoved me off I whispered. "It doesn't matter how much we hate each other. You are in our group, and I love you." I broke off for Techy.

"Thank you for being an amazing friend. Don't miss me to much." With that I ran out the door. I ran past the living room, and to the door. Ripping it open, I stepped out of my safe haven for two years. I heard Techy and Soul yelling after me, but I ignored them, and I ran. The wind rushed through my ears, as I forced my wobbly nervous legs to move. I pounded my feet along the pavement, before I nearly knocked down Cherry Dust.

"Ray? What are you doing here? You guys are back already?"

"I-I . . . um . . ." I couldn't find words, so I lunged at her instead. Squeezing her 'till I was satisfied, I repeated the action with the three others coming back with tubs full of food.

"Whoa! You weren't even gone that long!" I chewed nervously on my lip.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you." I heard Techy shouting in the distance, and the sound of pounding feet. I brushed past my friends and continued to run, searching. Searching for the nearest patrolling Drac with a ray gun. I found one four blocks from our shed. Four blocks I ran, with Techy and Soul close behind. I ran straight up to the white demon, and hit in the back of the head. I figured I would put up enough of a fight so it would shoot me instead of bring me to BL/Ind. Plus I figured, I shot Fun Ghoul, shouldn't I get shot? It's fair. And when I'm dead, everything can go a little smoother, knowing I got what I deserved. It immediately turned, lifting its gun. I aimed for the face, throwing my fist straight into his jaw. He caught my wrist easily, and I brought up another one. He grabbed that one as well, throwing me on the ground. I kicked him in the balls, and he fell. I heard screaming, but didn't pay to much attention, just on my target, who took a shot. Everything that happened after that, happened so fast I barely caught it. Techy had run in front of me, and the ray got her in the arm. Soul shot the Drac in the back of the head. I ran to Technicolor, and knelt down next to her. She was loosing so much blood. Because of me. Maybe if I was careful, maybe if I had lost them running.

"Techy? Techy!" I shouted. I took off my shirt, leaving me in a tank top. "Its okay. Its gonna be alright." I pressed the shirt to her arm. She was losing way to much blood, and her eyelids were already drooping. "No! Techy stay with me!" I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of the girls. Pressing the shirt further, I tied it around her, trying to stop the seeping blood. "It's only a shot to the arm!" Her eyes got lower, and lower, until they fell. "Wake up, dammit!" I shook her, violently gripping her shoulders. I felt a hand take my free one. I almost jumped, but realized Trapped Soul was still here. She was silent. I looked to her. She had streaks running down her face. Everyone knew Technicolor was the closest to Soul. It was unspoken, but true. I squeezed her hand. This was the first time Soul had been close to me, and not yelled at me.

"C'mon." She reached for Techy's legs.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "She's losing to much blood!" She glared me down.

"Dracs will be coming soon, we need to get her back to the shed." I slowly nodded, processing this information. "Then we'll discuss your little stunt." I gulped. That's a discussion I never want to have. "Come then! Get her arms!" I quickly crouched in back of her, lifting her arms in the air. I fumbled with them for a minute, before they cooperated. Stupid dead weight. I wish even if a person was unconscious, that they could carry themselves. I carefully avoided her arm, as well as Trapped Soul's frequent glances.

Three blocks away, we were. Three more fucking blocks, and we would have reached safety: Every once in a while I would hear a noise creeping in the shadows, in the alleyways beside us, but when I looked the shadows enveloped everything in darkness, so I couldn't even make out the garbage bins. But every fucking time, that noise would creep into my ears. Finally we were only a block away from the shed, and I felt something this time. Something touched the back of my neck, like fingers. It sent shivers down my spine. I tried brushing it off, but the b=nagging feeling of being watched grew stronger and stronger. Then behind me, I felt someone's body heat. When someone is so close you can feel their body heat. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I was about to lean in to Soul, to tell her something was wrong, when a clammy hand, clasped my mouth. It started to pull me away. I tried my best not to make Techy fall, but it was difficult. I tried to kick my captor, but the creeper moved away quickly. I ended up dropping the front half of Technicolor, but I failed. She slipped from my grasp, as I was dragged into the shadows. I watched, unable to scream, as Trapped Soul caught Techy, and frantically looked around for me. I was pulled further back into the shadows, with the moon shining down on the stranger and I. I was turned to face my captor. I gasped. Party Poison.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
